Recueil de Drabbles-OS Harry Potter & Katekyo Hitman Reborn
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles et d'OS. Crossover Harry Potter et Reborn où bien souvent les personnages de KHR débarquent à Poudlard, peut-être parfois l'inverse. Je mets COMPLET parce que les OS ne se suivent pas. Rating T par sécurité. Peut-être un peu de Shonen-aï parfois mais pas tout le temps. D-n 1 : Tsuna et Enma débarquent à Poudlard dans le Tome 4. N 2 : ?
1. Chapter 1 : Surveillance - Tsuna & Enma

_**NdA : **Bonjour ! Le premier drabble est en ligne. Voilà, j'avais écris déjà six drabbles HP/KHR quand j'étais à Londres, le soir et que seuls mes mains pouvaient encore bouger sans provoquer trop de douleur. Du coup, je vais les publier en les embellissant, et j'en écrirai sûrement d'autres. Bonne soirée. Il y aura sûrement aussi un peu de shonen-aï dans certains. Mais pas dans celui-ci. _

**.**

**Recueil de Drabbles-OS Harry Potter/ Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

.

.

.

**N°1**

.

Se passe durant le Tome 4

Ne prend pas en compte le Tome 4

.

**Q**uand Tsuna et Enma pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle ce jour-là, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'autant de paires d'yeux se fixent sur eux. Ils gelèrent et résistèrent à l'envie de fuir nul doute que Reborn les tuerait tous les deux pour cet affront. Rougissants, les deux garçons se remirent en marche alors que d'incessants commentaires s'échappaient de la marée humaine. Probablement due à leur entrée inattendue – tout du moins pour les élèves_, mais aussi pour leur physique à en juger par lesdits commentaires. Ou encore par leurs costumes trois pièces, coûteux mais aussi et surtout moldus.

Les deux jeunes gens s'inclinèrent une fois arrivés à quelques mètres de la table des enseignants. Les invités du ministère affichèrent un sourire hautain et dédaigneux ( Et Dumbledore sourit malicieusement en voyant cela ).

« Déclinez votre identité. » déclara l'un tandis que l'autre grommelait un '' Des moldus à Poudlard... ! '' qui fit réagir les élèves.

Lorsque le calme revint, on remarqua que les yeux des deux garçons avaient changés de couleur. Les yeux du châtain – Tsuna, était dorénavant oranges purs et non plus marrons, et paraissaient plus froids et réfléchi. Quant à Enma, ils étaient toujours rouges grenats mais des motifs complexes s'y reflétaient, dansant dans ses yeux. Ils n'étaient plus mignons, selon la population étudiante, mais canon. Et certainement pas **juste** moldue.

Tsuna regarda Enma et inclina la tête pour l'inviter à parler en premier. Et ce qu'ils dirent, gela les membres du ministère.

« Mon nom est Enma Kozatô. Je suis le Dixième boss des Shimon.

_ Et je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada ( futur ) Dixième parrain des Vongola. »

Voyant la tête que faisaient les membres du ministère, les élèves comprirent que ce devait être important.

_ Comment – commença l'un des adultes.

Sans se préoccuper de l'homme, Tsuna et Enma se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Albus.

« Monsieur le directeur, le saluèrent-ils en inclinant la tête.

_ Decimo ( c'est pareil au pluriel ? ).

_ Nous avons supervisé le Tournois comme vous nous l'aviez demandé.

_ Oh. Et ?

_ Il y a un traître parmi vos professeurs. » Annoncèrent en chœur les deux garçon.

La déclaration provoqua un grand froid et la température de la salle chuta de plusieurs degrés.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards sans toutefois réellement comprendre l'enjeu de la conversation.

_ Comment !? S'indigna Hagrid. Qui donc ?

_ Le seul qui soit absent aujourd'hui. Les informa Enma en lorgnant sur une chaise vide.

Tous se tournèrent vers la chaise de Maugrey.

_ Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Alastor n'est pas un traître.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

_ Nous vous faisons juste part de ce que nous avons vu, rien de plus. Par ailleurs, nous n'affirmons pas que monsieur Maugrey soit un traître, mais nous avons avec un nous un spécialiste des illusions et il affirme que le corps entier du professeur n'est qu'une illusion. Expliqua calmement Tsuna. Comme vous dîtes, il y a sûrement une explication. Nous allons donc le surveiller, mais au moindre mouvement suspect, les Vindices seront prévenus et donneront leur accord pour que les Vongola et les Shimon se chargent de cette affaire.

À cette déclaration, une flamme se forma sur les deux anneaux.

' Wao ' pensèrent les étudiants.

_ Nous ne vous dérangeons pas plus longtemps. Fit Enma.

_ Vous ne voulez pas restez déjeuner ? Proposa le directeur.

Les deux mafieux échangèrent un rapide regard.

_ Ce serait avec plaisir monsieur le directeur, commença Tsuna. Mais à cette heure-ci au Japon, il est onze heure et nous avons bientôt cours.

_ Oh. Peut-être une autre fois dans ce cas ( les deux garçons hochèrent la tête ). Un cours de quoi ?

Personne ne manqua ne les visages soudains fermés des deux jeunes hommes.

_ Mathématiques. Déclarèrent-ils de façons synchrone en grimaçant.

Et ils disparurent dans une tempête de flammes rouges et oranges ( merci Mukuro et Fran pour leurs illusions ).

Oh... pas banal ces moldus.

Peu après, un murmure agita la foule d'élèves.

_ L – Les Vongola et les Shimon... fit timidement une deuxième année de Poufsouffle. Ce sont deux des plus puissantes familles Mafieuses du monde.

_ Oh Merlin ! Depuis quand la Mafia se mêle-t-elle de tout ça !?

.

.

**Fin**

.

_À plus tard, pour un nouveau Drabble. _


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Transfert - Fran & Bel

_**NdA :** Bonjour ! J'ai omis de préciser que dans les Drabbles/OS où je ferais apparaître Fran, je lui donnerai sûrement des pouvoirs qu'il n'a pas dans l'anime. Étant donné qu'il est dit que Fran est un puissant illusionniste et qu'on ne le voit pas vraiment combattre dans le futur ni dans le manga, ni dans l'anime, je trouve dommage de ne pas lui avoir donné un peu plus d'importance. _

.

_**L'Ombre :** Contente que ça te plaise. C'est vrai, j'aime aussi les crossovers HP/KHR malheureusement en français y en a pas beaucoup, donc j'espère compenser puisqu'en crossover j'écris majoritairement du HP/Reborn. Ah ! Je n'avais pas vu, je ferai une correction des drabbles dans quelques jours. Merci à toi. _

.

.

**N°2**

.

.

Tout avait commencé ce jour-là. Oui. Ce jour-là ( parce qu'il faut bien que ça commence un jour ). Tout avait débuté avec l'annonce du directeur. Celui-ci avait déclaré que l'école accueillerait le disciple du fils d'un vieil ami. Sur le coup, les élèves avaient seulement compris qu'il était une connaissance du fils de l'ami de Dumbledore, d'ailleurs, c'était toujours la seule chose qu'ils savaient. Puis il était arrivé. Le garçon grenouille. Il semblait plus jeune que les Septième année, ce qui laissait penser qu'il avait entre quatorze et seize ans. Et puis il s'était assis à la table des enseignants, suivant les volontés du directeur. Ce gars était bizarre en y re songeant. Tout d'abord, il avait les cheveux verts. Ensuite, il avait un étrange [et immense] chapeau grenouille, voilà d'ailleurs pourquoi les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'étaient mis à l'appeler la Grenouille ( _Ushishishi ~ très original... bande de voleurs !_ ). Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles les avaient rapidement imités. En outre, ce type ne savait rien faire et passait des heures à observer les cours sans rien faire, plus impassible que Théodore Nott ( _J'ai entendu._ ). Honnêtement, ce type n'avait rien à faire ici. Il était plus impassible qu'un moine dans une abbaye et les rares fois où il parlait, c'était pour faire référence au ''boss'', au ''Decimo'', à ''Bel-sempaï'', au ''commandant Barbie'', au ''pervers-travesti'' et autres. Même les élèves des écoles invitées semblaient être du même avis que les étudiants de Poudlard. Ce type ne servait à rien. Enfin, ça, ils n'en étaient plus si sûr. C'était un jour comme les autres, lors du déjeuner.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que les écoles et le ''transfert'' étaient arrivés lorsque cela se passa. Quoi ? Mais **ça** enfin !

Les Grandes Portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement en grand et tout le monde leva les yeux vers l'étranger. Celui-ci avança d'une démarche princière - qui fit pâlir de jalousie les plus Serpentards_, et s'arrêta une fois devant la tables des professeurs. Dumbledore le salua d'un hochement de tête, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres, reconnaissant le jeune homme devant lui et, d'un geste, l'invita à prendre la paroles, ce qu'il fit après avoir planté son regard dans celui de l'étudiant transféré.

« Ushishishi ~ Trouvé.

_ Bel-sempaï. » le salua l'impassible recrue de la Varia.

C'était donc lui, le fameux ''Bel-Sempaï'' dont parlait parfois le Garçon-Grenouille ?

Les élèves ( &amp; les invités ) observaient l'échange avec une curiosité non-feinte.

« Que faîtes-vous ici, Bel-sempaï ? L'interrogea Fran en dévisageant le blond couronné.

_ On a une mission en duo la Grenouille... Et je croyais t'avoir dit de ne jamais enlever ce chapeau ! C'est un cadeau, tu dois en prendre soin la recrue.

' Cadeau ? Qui offrirait ce genre de cadeau !? ' durent penser les élèves.

_ Mais il m'empêche de dormir, sempaï.

_ M'en fous, ramène-toi, le jet décolle dans 30 minutes. Ne me fais pas attendre, rajouta-t-il en voyant Fran échanger quelques mots avec Dumbledore qui acquiesça, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. On ne fait pas attendre un Prince.

Des murmures parcoururent la salle '' Un prince !? '' , '' Vous croyez que c'est son serviteur ? '' et '' Mission ? Duo ? '' .

Fran garda un visage impassible lorsqu'il rétorqua :

« Dîtes plutôt que le boss ne sera pas content. Et puis, rajouta-t-il en rejoignant le blond, quelques mètres devant lui. Vous êtes un prince **déchu**. »

Cette déclaration causa un silence qui manqua de peu d'être brisé par les élèves mais contre...peu d'attente, le dénommé ''Bel'' les devança en faisant apparaître une rangée de couteaux pointus qui lévitaient derrière lui, provoquant des halètements.

« Ushishishi ~ Ferme-là, la Grenouille. On va être en retard pour la mission. »

Et il envoya ses couteaux sous les cris d'horreur des sorciers.

Les lames se fichèrent dans la tête de Fran qui n'émit pas le moindre signe de douleur.

_ Ça fait mal, Bel-sempaï. Se plaignit Fran de sa voix habituellement traînante.

Et il commença à retirer une à une les armes du prince et à les plier, les rendant inutilisables.

_ Kss... Tu me dois une nouvelle argenterie, Fran. » susurra dangereusement Bel, lorsque son coéquipier le dépassa.

« Où allez-vous cette fois-ci ? » les interrogea Dumbledore depuis son siège.

Les deux mafieux se tournèrent ver lui et Bel haussa les épaules.

« Une simple mission d'espionnage en Russie. Une famille alliée est suspectée d'avoir donné des renseignements importants sur les Vongola à une famille ennemie de la Mafia Russe. »

Cette nouvelle déclaration provoqua des halètements. '' La... Mafia ? Mec, ils peuvent pas être sérieux. '' entendirent les deux Vongola, mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte.

_ Eh bien je vous souhaite bonne chance, même si je sais que vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin.

Les deux garçons opinèrent.

_ Et remerciez Timoteo pour la protection qu'il continue d'offrir à Poudlard.

Les deux mafieux échangèrent un long regard et Fran répondit :

« Mais monsieur, le Decimo a succédé au Neuvième depuis plus d'un an.

_ Vraiment ? S'étonna Albus.

_ Ushishishi ~ les Vongola sont-ils si bons pour que vous ne vous soyez rendu compte de rien ? »

Des murmures éclatèrent dans la Salle mais aucun des deux Vongola n'y prêta attention.

_ Bon ce n'est pas que l'on s'ennuie ici mais -

_ Le commandant Barbie sera de mauvaise humeur humeur si on rate le départ. Continua Fran.

_ Exact. Tu apprends vite la recrue. Enchaîna Bel en se retournant.

Puis il lança trois couteaux dans le dos de Fran qui marchait devant lui alors que le brouillard se formait autour d'eux et que la bague de Fran flamboyait sous le regard perplexe des sorciers.

_ Mais on ne coupe pas la parole et on marche derrière un Prince, ushishishi ~.

Belphegor envoya deux couteaux en plus à un Fran en mode hérisson.

« Mais vous êtes déchu, sempaï. » entendit-on alors que la brume les recouvrait complètement.

Lorsqu'elle disparut, il n'y avait plus personne, et un grand silence régnait dans la Grande Salle.

.

Bon... finalement, peut-être que ce Fran avait quelques... capacités.


	3. Chapter 3 : Invités - Vongola

.

.

**N°3**

.

.

Harry se demanda un instant si le directeur n'était tout simplement pas devenu fou puis se ravisa Dumbledore avait toujurs été un peu... loufoque. Mais tout de même ! Inviter des mafieux au Tournois des Trois Sorciers ! Des êtres sanguinaires qui -

« C'est quoi la Mafia ? » demandèrent Ron et Ginny.

Harry et Hermione, qui essayaient de manger le contenu de leurs assiettes restèrent interdits. Certes, ils avaient toujours véu dans la communauté magique mais -

« Vous n'en n'avez jamais entendu parler ?! S'exclama Hermione, incrédule.

_ C'est pas possible ! Renchérit Harry avec des yeux ronds.

_ Que...

_ Se passe-t-il ? »

Les jumeaux Weasley venaient d'arriver à la table des Gryffondors.

_ Vos deux cadets ne connaissent rien de la Mafia.

Les jumeaux prirent une mine horrifiée avant de la jouer théâtrale.

« Nos pauvres enfants ! S'écria Fred, attirant l'attention des ( autres ) élèves sur leur table.

_ Ils sont si purs et innocents ! Ronronna George, d'une voix forte.

_ Ils ne connaissent encore rien du monde ! ( Ron et Ginny se couvraient le visage de leurs mains )

_ Messieurs Weasley, veuillez vous taire. » fit simplement Snape en passant devant leur table pour quitter la salle.

C'était le dernier professeur encore présent. Tous les enseignants s'étaient déjà éclipsés pour une obscure raison liée au mafieux. Même les directeurs de Dumstrang et BeauxBâtons avaient laissés leurs élèves gambader dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Dumbledore. Du coup, tous les étudiants , invités et même Serpentards, payaient attention à la scène qui se jouaient à la table des Lions.

« On en parle pourtant aussi bien dans le monde moldu que dans la Communauté Magique, avoua Hermione, consciente des 103 paires d'yeux posés sur leur petit groupe.

_ C'est vrai, on en parlait justement l'autre fois. Ajouta Seamus.

_ Et c'est quoi alors ? Demanda Ginny, d'une petite voix.

_ C'est une sorte d'organisation internationale et... un peu illégale. Les renseigna Dean.

_ Le directeur est fou ! » lâchèrent les deux plus jeunes Weasley.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête.

_ La plupart d'entre eux sont des tueurs à gages, des meurtriers sanguinaires.

_ Ils sont très riches, les informa Hermione, possèdent de grandes villa et leurs vêtements coûtent l'équivalent d'un éclair de feu.

Des élèves haletèrent de surprise, même Malfoy perdit son sourire narquois pour se concentrer sur ce qui était dit.

_ Ouais, et ils sont d'un âge relativement avancé. Fit quelqu'un. J'ai fait des recherches il y a quelques temps pour entrer dans la Mafia il faut avoir plus de dix-sept ans (_ ' la majorité sorcière ' remarquèrent distraitement les étudiants_ ) et rare sont les jeunes à entrer dans la mafia donc les membres sont beaucoup plus âgés.

_ Ils sont dangereux ? Demanda timidement une élèves de Poufsouffle.

Les élèves connaissant le sujet sensible qu'était la Mafia hochèrent frénétiquement la tête et sursautèrent lorsque les directeurs et professeurs passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle, accompagnés des invités maf -

« QUOI ! ? »

Ce mot-là revint à plusieurs reprises.

S'avançaient le long des tables, de **très **jeunes personnes, tous tournant autour de leurs âges. Ils étaient très jeunes, beaux et dans des vêtements coûteux... Oh...

.

.

[ Inutile de dire qu'ils ignoraient à ce moment-là que l'arrivée de ces gars_ ( et de Chrome ) _allaient foutre un sacré bordel. Un bordel inimaginable.]


	4. Chapter 4 : Cousins - MOC & Varia

_Hello-ow ~ Je tiens juste à préciser que Gabriel est un OC _

.

.

**N°4 **

.

.

**Note#1 :** Plus ou moins bonnes relations Varia/Dixième

**Note#2 :** Ne prend pas en compte tout le T5

.

_**M**__ars 1995, __**O**__mbrage avait pris le plein contrôle sur Poudlard et régnait sans limite sur ses terres. Dumbledore était en fuite et les élèves au bord de la rupture. Même les Serpentards – connus pour leur fidélité à l'Inquisitrice_, commençait à saturer. Et les enseignants n'étaient pas non vraiment en meilleur état. Seuls Ombrage et Miss Teigne étaient heureuse – Rusard regrettait amèrement Albus mais n'en laissait rien paraître. _

Un matin au petit déjeuner, alors que tous hormis Ombrage étaient présents, un élève de 3ème année à Poufsouffle s'était levé d'un bond en criant '' Y en a marre ! '' et tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui, qui d'habitude était si discret. Rouge et MaGonagall étaient réprobateurs mais curieux de connaître les raisons qui poussaient l'adolescent réservé à exprimer son point de vue.

« Puisque personne ne semble décider à bouger, j'vais appeler mon cousin et lui il va régler le problème avec Ombrage !

_ Et ton cousin, il est connu et à de l'influence peut-être ? » S'était moqué un Serdaigle.

Plusieurs rires avaient suivis, mais lorsque le jeune Poufsouffle s'était tourné vers les autres tables et avait fait un clin d'œil au Serdaigle, tous s'étaient tus.

_ Tu verras.

Bien entendu, personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux. Pourtant, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait tenu parole lorsque – deux jours plus tard, au moment du repas de midi, alors que Dolores tentait d'imposer un énième décret, les Grandes Doubles Portes de la Grande Salle volèrent en éclat [littéralement]. Les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années réagirent immédiatement (toutes maisons confondues) en invoquant de puissants boucliers protégeant les Quatre tables.

« VOOOIIIII ! »

Ce bruit assourdissant fut suivit par des pas se rapprochant et lorsque la fumée qui camouflait l'entré fut dissipée, on vit apparaître... un homme ( était-ce réellement un homme?)_, aux longs cheveux argentés.

_ Qui – Qui êtes-vous ? Retentit la voix chevrotante de la Grande Inquisitrice.

_ Voi ! Quand on pose ce genre de questions on s'introduit avant ! Rugit l'inconnu, effrayant Ombrage alors que les élèves se calmaient peu à peu ( et calmaient les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs ) - certains trouvant la force nécessaire pour ricaner sans s'étouffer.

La nouvelle directrice se redressa de toute sa [petite] hauteur et déclara d'un ton dédaigneux et hautain :

« Dolores Ombrage, secrétaire du ministre Fudge et directrice de Poudlard. »

Elle pensait l'effrayer ainsi mais cela eut l'effet inverse.

_ Vooiii ! Ça tombe bien, c'est vous que j'cherchais !

_ Oh ?

Ombrage, trop occupée à scruter l'effrayant sourire – et la toute aussi effrayante dentition_, de l'argenté, ne prêta aucune attention aux murmures emplissant la salle. D'ailleurs, aucun professeurs ne semblaient prêt à venir en aide à la pauvre secrétaire qui allait sans doute passer un sale quart d'heure.

_ Le boss et le Decimo m'envoient pour régler le problème. Avec l'appui du Neuvième bien sûr.

Le sourire carnassier de l'étranger devint plus prononcé, faisant pâlir plus d'un élève.

_ Quel problème ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Commença à s'impatienter la petite femme en rose.

_ Super Squalo, second commandant de la Varia Quality, Escouade d'Élite des Vongola.

Ombrage pâlit jusqu'à devenir blanche comme les murs de l'infirmerie – dans la section des comateux_, et les êtres vivants tapissant la Grande Salle comprirent alors que qui que soit ce type étrange, effrayant et puissant ( vu les dégâts concernant les grandes portes ), il devait faire parti d'un groupe très important et ayant suffisamment d'influence pour effrayer ou porter préjudice au Ministère de la Magie.

_ Les Vongola n'ont aucun influence sur le Monde Magique ! S'écria le professeur de DCFM.

Il y eut un court silence qui fut rapidement brisé par l'étrange épéiste.

« VOOOIIIII ! Vous nous prenez pour qui ?! C'est uniquement parce que nous savons nous montrer discret. Demandez donc à Fudge les derniers contrats qu'il a établi avec la Varia ! Par ailleurs, si vous refusez de me suivre – et, puisque le Decimo ne veut pas utiliser la force, je peux tout aussi bien faire appel aux Vindices. »

La menace à peine voilée tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisque la femme ne savait que peu de choses concernant les Vindices et utilisa le peu d'arguments dont elle pouvait se servir :

« Ils ne vont pas venir, cette histoire ne concerne votre ''Monde''. »

Le ricanement de Squalo lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait tort.

_Ça nous concerne et ça les concerne lorsque vous vous en prenez à un membre de notre Famille.

_ Oh ? Et à qui m'en suis-je donc pris ? Je ne connais aucun membre de votre famille.

Squalo ricana à nouveau.

_ Le boss a entendu parler des méthodes peu orthodoxes (_ il connaît ce mot le Squale ? _) que vous utilisiez pour punir les élèves. Malheureusement pour vous, il s'avère qu'un des élèves de cet établissement est relié au boss de la Varia. On en a donc parlé avec le boss, Sawada et le Neuvième et c'est moi qui ai récolté cette stupide mission.

(quelques élèves réfléchis se tournèrent la tête vers Gabriel qui souriait fièrement.)

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues d'Ombrage, signe que l'énervement la gagnait de plus en plus, ainsi qu'un début de panique qu'elle refusait auquel elle refusait de se soumettre.

_ Vous avez tout intérêt à me suivre ou j'oublierai la demande du Dixième.

La nouvelle menace tomba à nouveau dans le vide, et Squalo, dont la patience avait atteint ses limites, ne cacha plus son bras, ou plutôt, l'absence de son bras, dévoilant une longue épée qui provoqua des halètements dans la Salle.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une Ombrage inconsciente gisait aux pieds de l'épéiste. Ignorant complètement les élèves et professeurs sielncieux, Squalo se retourna et scruta les alentours avant de remarquer une touffe de cheveux bleus nuit en bataille.

« Voi ! Gabriel ! »

Le Poufsouffle de 3ème année se leva, un sourire étincelant ( qu'on ne lui avait rarement vu) aux lèvres. Et dire que personne ne l'avait cru !

_ Squalo ! Comment ça va avec mon cousin ?

L'épéiste grimaça y avait mieux comme entrée en la matière. Mais bon, c'était bien la qu'il reconnaissait le cousin de son meilleur ami (_ euh... BF ? Vraiment ? _), toujours à taper là où ça fait mal pour s'amuser un peu. Mais contrairement à son abruti de boss, lui restait adorable malgré tout.

_ Tch. Le boss est d'une humeur de chien. Heureusement que Sawada l'a retenu au Manoir sinon il se serait occupé lui-même du crapaud.

Quelques élèves ricanèrent du surnom d'Ombrage.

_ Ah ~

Le dénommé Gabriel se gratta le crâne, gêné.

_ Comment va Tsuna ? Demanda-t-il finalement pendant que le Squale chargeait Ombrage sur son épaule comme si elle était un poids plume, ce qu'elle n'était manifestement pas.

_ Sawada ? Il est en formation, encore. Cette fois-ci au Manoir.

_ Lequel ? L'interrogea Gabriel, curieux.

_ Celui situé au sud de Florence.

_ Oh, et il s'y fait au décalage horaire ? S'enquit le plus jeune. Japon – Italie c'est pas rien quand même... grommela Gabriel.

_ Pose ta question, gamin. Fit Squalo en arrivant au niveau du cousin de Xanxus.

_ Quand est-ce que je serai membre de la Varia ? Demanda le Poufsouffle, les yeux brillant d'espoir, pas découragé pour un sou par ses – déjà nombreuses_, tentatives d'acceptation ratées ( en raison de son âge ).

Sa moue entraîna le rire du requin.

_ Quand tu seras majeur.

Il commença à longer les tables pour sortir quand Gabriel se lança à sa poursuite.

_ Mais... Fran n'a que 14 ans !

Les élèves ne discutaient pas, tous étaient vraiment curieux de savoir de quoi _**eux**_, parlaient.

_ 15. Et il est encore en formation avec Mukuro pour l'instant.

_ Mais il fait des missions avec vous et habite avec vous.

Squalo se tourna vers lui.

_ Parce que cet abruti d'ananas ( McGonagall lança un ''Langage !'' qu'il ignora ) a fait une connerie et a failli retourner chez les Vindices (''encore ce mot ?'' entendit-on). En tout cas, à part Fran ils sont tous majeur.

Gabriel le toisa, incrédule.

_ Et Tsuna ? S'enquit le jeune sorcier. Et le reste de la Dixième Génération ? Et Futa et I-pin ? Continua-t-il, in arrêtable.

Squalo arrêta de rire mais son sourire était toujours là. Présent.

_ Voii ! Pour ton information Gokudera, Mukuro et Hibari et Sasagawa sont majeurs ! Y a que Sawada, le gamin vache, la fille de la brume et l'épéiste-baseballeur qui sont mineurs. Pour les deux autres gosses, ce son des cas à part sale môme. Et pour Sawada, il a été désigné depuis qu'il est enfant.

_ Mais il n'en a été informé que y a trois ans. Et il n'avait pas encore quatorze ans à moment-là ! S'écria triomphalement le Poufsouffle.

Pourtant, le sourire carnassier du commandant ne s'effaça pas.

_ Je te l'ai dit, c'est une exception.

_ Okay... sinon... reprit Gabriel en reprenant sa question de plus tôt alors que Squalo s'apprêtait à continuer sa route, profitant de l'état d'inconscience la Grande Inquisitrice pour la transporter sans problème bien qu'il doute qu'elle se réveille avant plusieurs heures. Quand est-ce que je vous rejoins dans la Varia ? Au moins chez les Vongola ! Rajouta-t-il expressément en voyant que le requin allait répliquer.

Celui-ci sembla réfléchir un instant puis attrapa le bleuté par les épaules, lâchant un instant Ombrage qui tint en équilibre sur son épaule.

_ … VOI ! Quand t'auras terminé tes études ici !

Puis, lorsqu'il eut atteint les débris de portes, il rajouta :

« Et ne te fais pas renvoyer pour intégrer la Famiglia plus tôt. N'essaie même pas ou j'te laisse deux jours avec Levi en plus de toute ma paperasse. »

La menace sembla être pris au sérieux puisque les élèves virent la grimace dégoûtée qui déforma les doux traits de l'enfant-adolescent.

_ Promis.

_ Hn... Bon, faut que je l'emmène au boss.

Gabriel profita qu'il soit encore à portée d'oreille pour s'écrier :

« Emmène-la plutôt à Tsuna ! Xanxus risquerait de la tuer sur un coup de tête ! Tsuna est beaucoup plus pacifique !

_ J'essaierai d'y penser. » entendit-il alors que le meilleur ami de son cousin quittait la salle.

Une fois qu'il eut totalement disparu, Gabriel se tourna vers les élèves et les enseignants qui le fixaient, anormalement silencieux, et un grand sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

« Bon, le problème est réglé. »

.

_[Plus loin à la table des Serpents, un certain Italien répondant au nom de Blaise Zabini pensa qu'il serait intéressant – et certainement hautement amusant_, de créer des liens, et pourquoi pas devenir ami, avec l'autre italien de Poufsouffle. En plus, il redorerait la maison Serpentard en participant activement dans l'amitié Inter-Maison!] _

_._

_._

_**Fin **_


	5. Chapter 5 : Storm & Cloud

_**NdA :** Hello, je trouvais que le titre donnait mieux en anglais. _

Anglais – _Japonais/Italien_

.

.

.

**The Cloud &amp; The Storm at Hogwart **

.

.

_._

_Poudlard – Grande Salle – 19:15 :_

.

Personne ne bougeait. L'ambiance était lourde et la tension palpable. Les élèves n'osaient même plus chuchoter ensemble. Même les professeurs n'osaient rien faire, de peur de déclencher une situation. . Dangereuse. Les deux individus au centre de l'allée, se faisaient face, des éclairs dans les yeux, une aura meurtrière émanant d'eux. Et dire que quelques instants plus tôt ils n'étaient pas là et que les étudiants déjeunaient tranquillement...

.

_Poudlard – Grande Salle – 19:02 :_

.

« Alors Potty ? Toujours à traîner avec les roturiers ? »

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa alors qu'il fermait les yeux afin de conserver tout son sang-froid. Au lieu de se retourner vers Malfoy et sa bande de sang-purs, le petit brun souffla un bon coup et entra dans la Grande Salle sans un regard pour le Serpentard qui s'en offusqua.

« Potter ! »

Mais Harry ne se retourna pas et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à sa table. Bizarrement, il sentait qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas se mettre dans la panade aujourd'hui.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard. Ron, baguette en main, bougonna avant de la ranger et de suivre Hermione qui avait talonné leur meilleur ami.

Drago laissa échapper un grognement tandis que Blaise passait devant lui avec Théo après avoir mis une tape sur l'épaule du blond et lui avoir glissé un ''Courage, un jour il te remarquera'', qui fit blêmir l'adolescent.

« C'est bien Harry. Tu n'aurais rien gagné à lui répondre. » le félicita Hermione, heureuse de voir que son ami grandissait.

Harry ne répondit rien. Ils faisaient partis des derniers à entrer dans la Grande Salle et les élèves les regardaient bizarrement. Voir Malfoy et Potter à moins de cinq mètres sans se battre était inhabituel. _Quelque chose se préparait. . . _

.

Et cela ne loupa pas. Alors que tous dînaient tranquillement dans la_ joie_ et la_ bonne humeur_, un ''POUF'' retentit, et une fumée rose se dispersa dans l'allée centrale de la pièce, coupant court aux conversations. Les étudiants les plus âgés, ainsi que les enseignants sortirent leurs baguettes, prêts en cas d'attaque. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Les sorciers réussirent à distinguer deux silhouettes dans la fumée rose qui commençait lentement à se disperser. Et ces deux personnes semblaient se disputer. Pourtant, ils étaient incapables de comprendre ce qu'il disaient. La fumée rose finit par disparaître et révéler deux adolescents, l'un aux cheveux mi-longs argentés, yeux verts et habillé en. . Rebelle. L'autre, de la même taille, brun aux cheveux court, yeux aciers, était vêtu d'un uniforme composé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Une veste noire était posée sur ses épaules et une sorte de dossard rouge était épinglé à la manche gauche de la veste noire. Les deux adolescents ne semblaient pas s'être aperçus du changement d'environnement, ou alors s'en fichaient puisqu'ils continuaient de se disputer, ou plutôt, l'argenté hurlait contre le brun qui lui renvoyait en réponse, une œillade assassine.

« Hum. Excusez-moi jeunes gens ? » fit poliment le vieux directeur de l'école.

Immédiatement, les deux ''jeunes gens'' se tendirent et se retournèrent vivement vers la voix.

L'argenté bougonna et marmonna quelque chose dans une langue inconnue mais qui sembla être ''QUOI !?''. Hermione crut reconnaître du japonais et en fit part à sa tablée. Les jumeaux Weasley trouvèrent ça cool. Les deux inconnus échangèrent un regard en reconnaissant la langue du vieil homme.

« Et vous qui êtes-vous ? » l'interrogea prudemment l'argenté dans un anglais parfait si ce n'est le léger accent étranger.

Une femme plutôt âgée et à l'air sévère assise à côté du vieil homme, pinça les lèvres, irritée par ce manque de respect.

« Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard en Ecosse. »

Nouvel échange de regard ponctué par une série de juron de la part de l'argenté qui cette fois-ci ne semblait pas être du japonais.

Un Serpentard assis à l'extrémité de la table ( celle proche de la table des enseignants ), se leva et avança calmement vers les inconnus pour débuter une conversation avec eux dans une langue étrangère. Bizarrement, quand l'argenté grommela quelque chose que seul Blaise comprit, ce dernier pâlit et recula un peu avant de faire demi-tour et de s'asseoir, envoyant aux deux étrangers un signe de la main par dessus son épaule.

« Qui sont-ils ? L'interrogèrent Flint et Malfoy, dès qu'ils furent assis.

_ Croyez-moi, moins vous en saurez, mieux vous vous porterez. La question que je me pose plutôt est comment se fait-il qu'ils aient atterri ici ? »

Les Serpentards ne parurent pas rassurés par les informations – ou plutôt le manque d'informations de Zabini_, et soupirèrent de dépit en voyant les deux inconnus recommencer à se disputer.

_ Allons allons, calmez-vous. Leur intima Albus.

Il n'aurait pas du. Car instantanément les deux adolescents lui envoyèrent un regard noir.

« Seul le Juudaime a le droit de m'ordonner quelque chose ! S'écria L'argenté en posant une main sur sa ceinture où reposaient ses armes clairement visibles mais pas forcément reconnaissables.

_ Et il n'est pas là. » Enchaîna le brun.

Le vieil homme fut surpris et un peu pris au dépourvu mais ne se formalisa pas du manque de respect de ces deux jeunes puisqu'il reprit.

« Et vous donc, qui êtes-vous ? »

L'argenté laissa échapper un ''Tch'' et déclina son identité avant de tourner la tête sur le côté, croisant les bras.

« Hayato Gokudera.

_ Kyoya Hibari, herbivore. »

Il y eut des chuchotements en entendant le dernier mot prononcé par le brun, le dénommé ''Kyoya'' avant que le silence ne reprenne place.

_ Bien, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Reprit Dumbledore.

_ Et où est ce Ici ? Demanda Hibari.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Les élèves s'échangèrent des regards. S'ils partaient comme ça, ça allait durer longtemps.

_ Je voulais dit, nous sommes à Poudla -

_ Et où se situe cette école à part en Écosse ? Ce n'est pas une école normale n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Gokudera, ignorant délibérément le regard noir que lui adressa son camarade.

_ Euh, en effet c'est... une école spéciale.

_ On s'en serait pas douter. Ironisa l'argenté.

_ Hn. . .

Hayato pivota d'un coup vers Kyoya et lui lança un regard noir.

_ _Enfoiré_, si c'est pour dire ça ne dis rien !

_ Tch, ferme-là herbivore.

Gokudera n'apprécia pas. Hibari non plus. Le préfet sortit d'un mouvement vif et invisible à l'œil nu, ses tonfas qu'il balança sur l'argenté. Ce dernier esquiva de justesse et sortit sa boite arme qu'il ouvrit. Il se retrouva alors avec plusieurs boîtes-armes accrochées à la ceinture et son arme en forme de tête de mort au bras gauche qu'il pointa contre le brun.

__ Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi ? Je pensais que les enfoirés dans ton genre savaient éviter le bazooka du stupide bovin ? _

__ Tch. Tu n'es pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un compagnon de voyage agréable. Tu ferais mieux de te taire herbivore explosif avant que je n'm'énerve et décide de te mordre à mort_.

Leurs yeux lançaient des éclaires et les élèves étaient soudain très heureux qu'ils soient trop occupés entre eux pour déverser leur rage ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Minerva McGonagall qui s'évertuait à leur demander de se calmer – sans effet puisqu'ils l'ignoraient ouvertement pour se menacer avec leurs armes. Étrangement, Albus Dumbledore, qui avait dans un premier temps paru un peu inquiet, semblait désormais plus amusé qu'autre chose.

_ Effectivement, intervint ce dernier. Je crois me souvenir qu'un vieil ami m'a parlé de vous.

Hibari et Gokudera tiquèrent et ne purent empêcher un ''quoi ?'' de franchir leurs lèvres alors qu'ils fixaient à nouveau le vieil homme excentrique.

Cependant, avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, un bébé atterrit souplement sur l'épaule du préfet de Namimori-chuu.

« Ciassou.

_ Reborn-san ! Vous êtes-là ! » S'exclama un Gokudera étrangement soulagé.

Le bébé inclina son chapeau pour saluer le corps professoral puis se tourna vers les deux étrangers :

_ Bien, c'était pas trop mal, mais quand vous êtes en territoire inconnu, au lieu de tout de suite vous entre-tuer, déterminez la possible menace, éliminez-là et entre-tuez-vous ensuite. Fit le bébé tueur à gage.

Les sorciers haussèrent un sourcil. Comment un si jeune _bébé_ pouvait-il aussi bien parler ? D'ailleurs... ce n'était pas possible, même magiquement parlant. Un bébé qui parle ainsi et qui parle de ce genre de choses c'est... pas possible.

_ Enfin, j'imagine que ça ne rentrera jamais dans vos têtes. Vous avez déjà vos manières de procéder donc..

_ Pourquoi nous avoir envoyé ici, _akambo_ ? Intervint Hibari, qui commençait à perdre patience.

Il avait obéit à Reborn en échange de... quelque chose concernant Tsunayoshi, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il -

_ Parce qu'Albus est une vieille connaissance. Et il avait quelques dettes envers moi qu'il a promis d'honorer de n'importe quelle façon.

_ Oh cela date d'au moins vingt-cinq mon cher Reborn. Se souvint Albus, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Pour les élèves en revanche...

_ VINGT-CINQ ANS ?! MAIS COMMENT UN BÉBÉ POURRAIT -

Hermione fit taire et rasseoir Ron en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le genou. Elle qui était à côté, ce fut une tâche simple.

Reborn adressa à peine un regard à Ron ( qui frissonna violemment ) avant de reporter son attention sur les deux mafieux.

_ Vous devriez aller aider Tsuna. Je l'ai envoyé dans la Forêt Interdite, je crois qu'il a rencontré quelques problèmes puisque je l'ai entendu crié puis plus rien. Sourit le bébé.

Les élèves_ sweatdropped _( _je suis obligée, désolé pour le terme anglais _) et tous s'écrièrent en même temps :

« LA FORÊT INTERDITE !? »

Un rictus étira les lèvres du bébé perché sur l'épaule du préfet alors qu'il levait une main pour récupérer Léon, son caméléon.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette forêt au juste ? Se renfrogna Gokudera.

_ Elle est interdite pour une bonne raison ! S'étouffa un élève. Il y a plein de créatures très dangereuses à l'intérieure. Des élèves pourrait mourir s'ils s'y aventuraient sans être accompagnés du garde-chasse.

_ Tch. Je vais chercher le Juudaime ! S'exclama Gokudera.

Mais au moment où il partait, un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains plus qu'indomptables apparut dans la Grande Salle, les jambes tremblantes et débraillé.

_ Re – Reborn. Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé là-bas ?

_ Pour te forger le caractère, _Dame-Tsuna_.

Reborn sauta sur l'épaule de Tsuna et l'enjoignit à regarder les deux autres adolescents.

_ Et puis regarde, tu disais que c'était impossible qu'une salle reste intacte après leur passage à tous les deux. Tu vois maintenant que c'est possible. Aller, rentrons à la maison, la mama va s'inquiéter.

Le dénommé ''Tsuna'' hocha la tête l'air blasé, puis fit demi-tour après avoir adressé un sourire lumineux à ses deux amis.

_ On rentre ?

Mais Hibari avait les yeux rivés sur les étudiants, mâchoire serrée et armes sorties. Tsuna, se rendant compte de la tension, pivota vers Hibari.

_ Hibari-san ? J'ai entendu dire que certains de nos camarades de classes avaient violé le règlement de l'école. Je suis sûr que tu as mieux à faire que de... t'en prendre à des innocents.

Les yeux du préfet s'écarquillèrent.

_ Qui ?

_ Je n'ai pas de noms. Mais je suis sûr que tu réussiras à les trouver.

Le sourire du garçon était figé, mais c'était un sourire tout de même. Mais Hibari, bien qu'ayant tiqué, gardait toujours les yeux rivés sur les étudiants de la table des blaireaux.

_ Ne ? Tu es le préfet du Comité de Discipline. Et ils ont cassé un carreau de l'école. Tu n'vas pas t'en prendre à des innocents, Hibari-san ?

Le préfet acquiesça distraitement et fit volte-face, faisant voler sa veste derrière lui tandis que les Poufsouffles soupiraient de soulagement.

Tsuna entendit des ''merci !'' et agita la main dans leur direction avant de s'incliner face aux professeurs et de partir alors que Reborn s'installait sur sa chevelure soyeuse.

« Au fait, comment rentre-t-on à la maison, Reborn ? Entendit-on Tsuna demander.

_ À la marche. S'amusa le bébé.

_ . . . Huh !? »

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6 : L'étudiant

_**Hello ! Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais rien publié sur ce recueil-ci. Donc me revoici. Ce texte-là me laisse... mi figue mi raisin. Je préfère le premier que j'ai écrit.. enfin, le prochain que je vais publier. Merci à tou(te)s de continuer à me suivre.**_

_**Pairing :** Très, très, très, très, très léger BZ/HP &amp; 1827_

Anglais -_ Japonais_

**#6 – L'étudiant **

.

.

.

Harry secoua la tête en regardant la petite ''gueule d'ange'' du garçon face à lui. Il était assis à la table des Gryffondors. En fait, il mangeait à la table des Lions, dormait au dortoir des Blaireaux, déjeunait avec les Serdaigles et parlait alliance avec les Serpents.

Le garçon était étrange. Tsunayoshi Sawada était un gamin apparu de nul part, marchant avec un pied d'égalité aux côtés du directeur Albus Dumbledore. On n'avait pu trouver aucune information sur lui, autant par moyen moldu que magique. Le dossier du garçon au regard lumineux et au sourire aveuglant était verrouillé. Impossible d'y accéder. Cela avait intrigué toute l'école. Oui, toute. On avait aussi subtilement interrogé l'adolescent mais celui-ci s'était contenté de sourire et de dévier la conversation. Harry n'en avait été que plus méfiant. Tsuna évitait maladroitement les questions le concernant lui ou son passé. La seule chose qu'il avait un jour laissé échappé ( et pas de manière intentionnelle ) était qu'il avait été persécuté dans son et avait servi de punching ball dans son ancienne école avant de rencontrer sa famille.

Le Survivant soupira et repoussa son assiette : il n'avait plus très faim. D'autant plus que Zabini, deux tables plus loin, faisait de grands gestes indécents dans sa direction. Cette journée était définitivement pourrie il devrait songer à ne pas se lever le matin parfois. Là encore, peu de chance pour que ça arrive. Ce serait donner des munitions supplémentaires à ce bâtard de Rogue.

D'un seul coup, la pauvre porte se déverrouilla et défonça presque le mur de par la violence et la force avec laquelle elle le percuta. L'inconnu se dirigea à pas de félin pour s'arrêter derrière Tsuna qu'il attrapa par le nœud de sa cravate. Harry voulut tirer sa baguette, mais il était pétrifié par l'aura noire qui enveloppait l'étranger. Tsuna de son côté, perdit toutes ses couloeurs et bégaya beaucoup alors que l'inconnu le traînait presque littéralement à sa suite.

« Tsunayoshi Sawada. ( ' Ah. ' pensèrent les étudiants. Apparemment ils se connaissaient. )

_ Hi – Hibari-san ! Couina le plus jeune, terrifié.

__ Je vais te mordre à mort pour dégradation des biens de l'école et agression sur un élève de Nami-chuu._ siffla le brun sans le regarder.

__ Huh ? Mais – mais je n'ai blessé perso - …_ »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand il comprit et il arrêta de marcher, rougissant violemment. Kyoya, étonné de sentir une résistance, se retourna et fut aveuglé par le sourire éblouissant du petit châtain. De très légères rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du préfet alors queTsuna lui souriait tilmidement.

__ Merci, Hibari-san._

__ Je te ramène à Namimori,_ répondit simplement le gardien des nuages en détournant le regard, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Hibari avait traqué son futur boss pendant des semaines, sans que cela ne donne rien. Reborn avait bien fait les choses pour effacer leurs traces. Foutu tueur à gages ! … En parlant du démon... Celui-ci arriva alors que Hibari et Tsuna avaient parcouru la moitié de l'allée.

_ Tiens, Hibari, que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je suis venu chercher Sawada Tsunayoshi qui a manqué huit semaines de cours.

Tsuna fit la moue.

_ Je l'avais bien dit, rumina-t-il à l'encontre de son tuteur. Je savais que quelque chose comme ça arriverait.

Pour toute réponse, Reborn frappa son élève, l'envoyant voler plusieurs mètres plus loin et l'assommant momentanément, sous le regard ahuri des élèves terrifiés.

Comment Petit Tsuna pouvait-il être ami avec de telles personnes ?

Reborn sourit narquoisement au préfet.

_ Alors Hibari, tu veux finir comme lui ?

_ Tu l'as prit par surprise. Tu ne l'aurais jamais battu aussi facilement, cracha le brun, un sourire méchant aux lèvres.

Reborn ricana.

« Un bon boss ne se laisse pas prendre par surprise. Il a encore du chemin.

_ Je vais te mordre à mort. »

...

Cinq minutes plus tard, Reborn traînait les corps inconscients des deux jeunes mafieux.

« Au fait Albus, lança-t-il par dessus son épaule, dans le silence quasi-religieux de la Grande Salle. Je pense que tu vas finalement pouvoir accueillir un nouvel étudiant. »

.

**Publié le : 16.04.2016**


	7. Chapter 7 : Rencontre dans le passé

_Bonsoir ! Je vous remercie tout d'abord pour suivre ce recueil, ensuite je vous préviens que les réponses aux reviews sont en bas. Ja ne ! _

_Merci à **Julia13verseau** et** le kusu **pour leurs commentaires ! _

**Time Travel !**_Ben oui parce que bien que je ne sois pas sûr que ce soit clairement dit dans le manga, l'histoire de Katekyo Hitman Reborn se passe approximativement dans les années 2000. _

* * *

_**Pairing :**__ BZ/TS ou Blaise x Tsuna _

Anglais _– __**Japonais **__-__Italien_

**N°7**

.

_Rencontre dans le passé... ou le futur ?_

.

Tsuna avait toujours cru que la Magie existait. L'arrivée de Reborn n'avait fait que renforcer cette croyance. Beaucoup de chose censées être impossibles avaient été rendues possible au contact de Reborn.

Aussi, lorsque le bazooka des 10 ans le toucha et qu'il réapparut brusquement dans une Grande Salle peuplée d'une centaine de personnes environ, le dévisageant sans préavis, le jeune homme ne fut certainement pas dans un état proche de ce qu'on appellerait ''post-traumatique''. En revanche, il cligna des yeux, désorienté.

« A – Ano - »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage que son Hyper-Intuition l'avertit d'un grand danger imminent. Il devait bouger maintenant. Le petit châtain prit appui sur une jambe pour se donner de l'élan et tournoya sur lui-même, bloquant efficacement le jet de lumière rouge qui fusait dans son dos, avec une seule main revêtue d'un gant enflammé. Les cris atterrés qu'il avait entendu quelques secondes plus tôt se transformèrent en glapissements surpris et il réalisa qu'une seule personne l'avait attaqué. C'était un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux et aux beaux yeux bleus. Il était vêtu d'une... robe ?_, comme toutes les autres personnes. Au vu de la chose, il devait avoir atterri dans une école et au vu des plats disposés sur les longues tables, Tsuna supposait qu'il avait interrompu le repas. Le châtain ne tint pas rancune auprès du garçon pour l'avoir attaqué : il était clair que si un étranger était apparu comme ça d'un seul coup il aurait probablement a - …. ah non, c'était déjà arrivé à de trop nombreuses reprises chez lui pour qu'il continue de les dénombrer et il savait qu'il aurait très certainement hurlé et fait un bond en arrière avant de soupirer d'un air exaspéré.

« _**Euh ~ Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le dérangement mais pourriez-vous me dire où nous sommes ?**_ »

Tsuna comprit qu'il avait vu juste lorsqu'il avisa les regards confus des jeunes ( et des enseignants ) autour de lui; il n'était plus au Japon.

Finalement, une jeune asiatique quitta sa table ( celle à côté de laquelle il était tombé ) et vint e saluer en s'inclinant légèrement.

«_** Bonjour, nous sommes à Poudlard, l'École de Sorcellerie d'Écosse.**_ »

Cho Chang n'était pas originaire du Japon. En fait, elle venait de Chine mais du fait du travail de son père, la jeune femme avait du très tôt apprendre à parler la langue du pays du Soleil Levant pour vivre là-bas quelques temps. Elle avait même failli être inscrite à Mahotokoro-Gakuen pour leurs cours de combats magiques. Jamais en revanche elle ne se serait attendue à faire usage de ce dur langage ici, à Poudlard. Il n'y avait que très peu d'étrangers étudiant à Poudlard. Encore moins venaient d'un pays hors de l'Europe. Les jumelles Patil et elle-même étaient l'une des rares exceptions.

__** Je – Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, je viens de Namimori au Japon mais j'étais en Sicile lorsque j'ai été touché par le Bazooka des dix ans de Lambo.**_

_**_ Le... Bazooka ?**_ Le questionna Cho, curieuse.

Le garçon face à elle fit une pause en se frottant distraitement la tempe gauche puis releva les yeux vers elle.

_**_ C'est un objet fabriqué par des – hum, amis. Il permet d'échanger avec le soi de dix ans plus âgé. Donc j'en conclus que je suis dans le futur même si je ne vois pas trop ce que je serais venu faire dans une école de magie... **_répondit pensivement le châtain.

Autour d'eux, seuls quelques chuchotis pouvaient être entendus alors que Cho cherchait ses mots, sourcils légèrement froncés :

« _**Mais... il n'y avait personne ici, avant que tu n'apparaisses... **_»

Elle réfléchit un instant puis eut une révélation. Elle n'était pas Serdaigle pour rien mais, était-ce réellement possible ?

_**_ En quelle année es-tu né ? **_L'interrogea-t-elle immédiatement.

_**_ Huh ? Et bien, en 1989**_ (_**NdA :**__ Je crois que le manga date de 2004, donc je dis - juste pour cette fois_, que l'histoire de KHR se passe en 2004_ ).

_**_ ….**_ »

N'entendant aucune réponse, Tsuna releva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui avait les yeux exorbités.

_**_ Tu... as quel âge ?**_ Fit Cho, au bout de plusieurs longues secondes.

_**_ Et bien, quatorze ans pourquoi ? **_

_**_ Nous sommes en 1994, **_répondit distraitement la jeune femme, réfléchissant à toute allure.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Tsuna d'écarquiller les yeux. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise et, après un instant de réflexion, lâchèrent une série de jurons dans la deuxième langue du châtain, provoquant un étouffement de rire à la table des verts et argents. On regarda Blaise Zabini qui se fendait la poire tout seul._ ' Y se passe quoi là ? ' _

Tsuna cligna des yeux et regarda le jeune homme un peu plus loin, souriant d'un air incertain avant d'agiter la main dans sa direction. Le regard du métisse accrocha les longs doigts fins du garçon et il écarquilla les yeux en percevant un éclat brillant.

__ Hey, tu fais parti des Vongola ? _

Tsuna sursauta puis regarda sa main avant de hocher doucement la tête. Le métisse esquissa un sourire intéressé puis se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

__ Enchanté. Je suis Blaise Zabini, _se présenta le sorcier. _Du clan Zabini, famille alliée aux Vongola._

Tsuna rougit violemment. À son époque, Reborn lui avait brièvement parlé de leurs alliés et de ses prétendants à lui, Tsunayoshgi Sawada, Il Vongola Decimo. Il devait avouer que l'homme ( parce qu'à son époque, l'homme avait vingt-quatre ans ) était vraiment.. chaud. Et son caractère était également magnifique. L'homme avait un charisme fou et une habileté incroyable ( il était juste un peu mauvais joueur au poker ). Tsuna finit par se reprendre alors que Blaise étudiait ses rougeurs avec attention.

« _C'est un plaisir. Mon nom est Tsunayoshi Sawada. _

__ Le plaisir est pour moi. _» répondit Blaise, charmeur en attrapant la main du garçon pour la baiser, accentuant les rougeurs sur le visage du châtain.

Cho étouffa un gloussement devant cette scène ( et bien qu'elle ait un peu de mal à suivre la conversation en italien elle devinait sans mal ce qu'il se passait ). Tsuna cligna des yeux puis son regard devint lumineux et il envoya un sourire aveuglant à son homologue. Un picotement lui parcourut la main. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Secouant la tête, Tsuna leva les yeux vers le semi-italien et son mouvement révéla un bracelet de sous sa chemise. Il portait la crête propre aux Zabini. Blaise le reconnu immédiatement. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure lorsque Tsuna l'interrompit en s'inclinant légèrement, les joues rosies :

« _Héritier Zabini, appuyez votre demande dans une dizaine d'années._ »

Blaise acquiesça machinalement, les yeux toujours rivés sur le bijou : il avait reçu ce bracelet de son père avant la mort de celui-ci (_ 'Veuve Noire quand tu nous tiens' _songea Blaise ) et il le portait sur lui à l'instant, il le sentait brûler contre sa peau. Il n'en n'existait qu'un, il était unique. Ce bijou, il ne devait l'offrir qu'à sa/son futur(e) partenaire. Cela voulait donc dire que -

Tsuna adressa un sourire lumineux aux deux personnes qui l'avaient accueilli puis disparut dans un panache de fumée rose. Les deux élèves en question clignèrent simplement des paupières alors que les autres sorciers présents dans la salle sentirent leurs mâchoire se décrocher.

Blaise fut empli d'un sentiment d'euphorie et finit par se retourner vers sa tablée, leur souriant brillamment :

« Les gars – J'suis amoureux !

_... QUOI !? »

Bien sûr, la déclaration du demi-italien provoqua une tollé générale. Et bien, tout le monde savait qu'à 16 ans, Blaise Zabini changeait de filles – et à l'occasion de garçons_, comme de caleçons. La seule personne à avoir une réaction différente, fut la seconde personne à avoir parlé avec l'étranger :

« Oui et bien, intervint Cho en ricanant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Si tu comptes te faire asexué jusqu'à ta rencontre avec lui, tu peux prendre ton mal en patience parce qu'il nous vient de dix ans dans le futur ! »

Le sourire de Blaise vacilla. Tout le monde savait qu'il était ce qu'on appelait communément un ''chaud-lapin''. Lui le premier.

« … J'y... arriverai. »

* * *

**RAR : **

**le kusu :** _Heya merci beaucoup, je vais continuer de publier sur ce recueil aussi longtemps que j'en aurai l'inspiration ! _

**Julia13verseau :**_ J'imagine que c'est positif ? =) _

**Publié le : 23.04.2016**


	8. Chapter 8 : Petit mais Intimidant

_Harry Potter et KHR ne m'appartiennent pas ! Dommage... _

_._

**Note du chapitre : **_Ce texte date d'au moins un an mais je n'y ai mis un point final qu'il n'y a quelques mois et j'ai oublié de le poster. Je n'ai pas encore fait de relecture par contre._

_Réponses aux reviews au bas du chapitre. _

**.**

**n°8**

_' Tout va bien se passer. Tout va très bien se passer. ' _se répétait mentalement le jeune Tsunayoshi Sawada. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'il se maugréait cette phrase comme un mantra. Comme s'il y avait une once d'espoir pour que tout se passe bien.

Ils avaient été appelés quelques heures plus tôt par Reborn qui leur avaient confié leur départ imminent pour l'Angleterre. ….. L'Angleterre ! C'était à l'autre bout du monde ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la Varia était de la partie. La Vongola Famiglia avait apparemment été invitée à assister à un Tournois très connu de la population sorcière. Lorsque Reborn avait mentionné la communauté sorcière, Tsuna n'avait pas flanché, trop habitué aux bizarreries qui se produisaient autour de lui depuis que Reborn était entré dans sa vie. Hum... apparemment l'idée de la Varia ne provenait pas de Reborn mais bien de leur futur ''hôte''. N'avait-il pas même la plus petite volonté de garder son château en un seul morceau ? … et par la même, préserver la santé physique et mentale de ses élèves ? En outre, Reborn les avait prévenu : ils étaient les derniers invités. Les deux écoles qui participaient au Tournois en plus de Poudlard – le nom de l'école qui allait les héberger_, étaient arrivés la veille. Par ailleurs, Reborn étant Reborn, ses recommandations contenaient vaguement des menaces.

« Dame-Tsuna, si tu oses trébucher lors de votre entrée je triple ton entraînement qui – je te rappelle_, est déjà assez intense. »

Tsuna déglutit et pria pour que sa légendaire malchance ne se manifeste pas à nouveau lors des présentations.

En gros, voilà pourquoi ils se trouvaient en ce moment-même aux grilles du château avec, d'un côté, l'escouade d'assassins d'élites, la Varia Quality - composée de Xanxus, Squalo, Levi, Lussuria, Mammon, Belphegor et Fran_, et de l'autre, la prometteuse Dixième Génération de la Vongola Famiglia avec à son commandement, Tsunayoshi Sawada, suivit de son bras-droit Hayato Gokudera, puis de Takeshi Yamamoto, Lambo Bovino, Ryohei Sasagawa, Chrome Dokuro, Mukuro Rokudo et Kyoya Hibari.

« Stupide vache ! Tiens-toi correctement, tu fais honte au Juudaime !

_ Bwahah Stupidera ! Tsuna-nii est très fier de Lambo-san !

_ Tch, fermez-là, Déchet..

_ VOOOOOIIII FAÎTES MOINS D'BRUIT BANDE DE CONS !

_ Squalo-san, c'est vous qui faîtes du bruit là. »

Le dernier à parler, c'était Tsuna, qui essayait de modérer les disputes qui éclataient tout autour de lui. À 15 ans, le petit châtain avait enfin pris un peu d'assurance pour être capable de gérer cette bande d'énergumènes bien qu'il faille quelques fois un long moment avant que patron-Tsuna fasse son apparition. Cela faisait presque deux ans que Tsuna et ses compagnons avaient été embarqués dans cette histoire de Mafia et, si au début ça le déplaisait grandement d'être mêlé à tout ça, il avait fini par s'y faire, lui et sa Famille, sachant parfaitement que Reborn ne le laisserait jamais en paix.

Bref, pour en revenir aux faits, cette histoire de magie ne les gênaient guère plus que ça. Après tout, ils avaient face à tant de chose, comme se battre contre Bermuda et les Vindices. Ça c'était un combat. En parlant de ça, les Arcobaleno avaient enfin été libérés de leur malédiction grâce au dur labeur réalisé en collaboration avec Spanner, Shoichi, Verde et quelques autres scientifiques qui bossèrent avec acharnement pour la briser, ne sortant jamais de leur laboratoire, condamnés dans cette pièce et ne la quittant que pour aller au petit coin. Et ce, durant près de cinq mois. Sho-chan avait cru devenir fou. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs présents ( Shoichi et Spanner ), et tentaient de rassurer Tsuna, qui bizarrement, était pris de violents maux de ventre tout comme son ami aux cheveux incroyablement roux. Spanner lui, paraissait totalement désintéressé des disputes et scènes qui se jouaient autour de lui. C'est probablement pour cela qu'il fut le premier à remarquer l'enchantement qui se joua devant eux.

_ Vongola. Fit-il simplement, en inclinant la tête sur le côté, désignant la phrase qui venait de s'inscrire sur le mur en face d'eux.

Tsuna leva les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, pour finalement la refermer aussi sec.

« Poudlard vous souhaite la Bienvenue, Vongola. »

C'était clairement une invitation, et ce qui le prouva fut lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Ça n'aurait pas gêné la Varia d'exploser la Grilles mais Tsuna aurait été en colère, et voir Tsuna en colère, c'était mauvais. Ouais, il s'en était passé des choses durant ces quelques mois depuis la Bataille des Arcobaleno.

Tsuna jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Reborn avant de se relever et de passer les grilles. Autant en finir rapidement, non ?

.

_._._._._._._._

.

Dumbledore lança un regard circulaire sur l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. Elle était bondée. Les étudiants de Beaux-Bâtons étaient installés à la table des Aigles et ceux de Dumstrang étaient à celle des Serpents. Pour l'événement qu'il comptait annoncer d'ici quelques instants, une grande table avait été ajoutée entre celle des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors. Les étudiants avaient d'ailleurs mis du temps à s'en rendre compte puis, lorsque ce fut fait, les murmures grouillaient partout dans la salle, le français se mêlant aisément çà et là à l'anglais.

Enfin, le directeur de Poudlard se leva après avoir adressé un sourire entendu avec les deux autres directeurs.

« Étudiants, invités et enseignants. Ce soir, Poudlard a l'honneur de recevoir des invités qui nous viennent tout droit d'Italie et du Japon. »

Nouveaux murmures.

« Ils ont été invités à assister au Tournois des Trois Sorciers, j'espère que vous les accueillerez chaleureusement. »

Suite à ces mots, les Grandes Portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur tout un attroupement qui se divisa rapidement en deux groupes à mesures qu'ils avançaient dans l'allée. Le premier groupe comptait uniquement des adolescents – ainsi qu'un adulte ( très sexy d'après les étudiant(e)s ). Ils semblaient tous encercler un adolescent aux cheveux châtain clairs indomptables. Pour faire une généralité, les membres des deux groupes étaient d'une beauté rare. Le deuxième contenait des personnes plus âgés et qui avaient l'air clairement plus dangereux. Arrivés vers le milieu de la Grande Salle, les membres du premier groupe s'inclinèrent – hormis un adolescent aux yeux vairons et à la coiffure fruitée et une jeune homme brun dont une aura noire semblait émaner de lui. Dans le second groupe, les hommes inclinèrent la tête ou reniflèrent simplement.

Harry vit alors le garçon qui semblait être protégé par tous quitter le cercle protecteur pour rejoindre l'adulte qui se dirigeait vers le directeur de Poudlard et s'incliner profondément face à ce dernier.

« Professeur, c- c'est un plaisir d'être ici ce soir. Nous vous remercions pour l'invitation. »

fit l'adolescent, dans un bon anglais avec un léger accent _mignon_.

.

Tsuna manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il vit son tuteur lui lancer un regard menaçant. Euh... oups ? C'était pour quoi ça déjà ? Ah ! Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas censé bégayer.

.

.

Tout allait bien pour le moment. Ou, aussi bien que cela pouvait aller lorsque vous confrontiez la Varia à la Dixième Génération à la même table. On parlait sur eux. Les sorciers parlaient sur eux plus tôt. Ils devaient être curieux. Et effrayés aussi, certainement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de fréquenter des êtres comme Xanxus. Ce dernier jurait plus fort qu'un charretier, d'une voix basse et rauque qui faisait frémir les adolescents. Tsuna les comprenait. Honnêtement, Tsuna ne les comprenait que trop bien. Lui aussi était toujours un peu terrorisé de se retrouver autour de ces gens, mais ces 'gens' étaient sa famille maintenant. Et Tsuna était incapable de les rejeter. Ils gravitaient autour de lui comme les planètes autour de soleil. Sauf que lui n'était pas le soleil. Non. Lui, il était le ciel. Leur Ciel.

Pour être honnête. Tout n'allait pas bien. C'était même catastrophique du point de vue d'Harry. Les personnes à la table des nouveaux invités ne cessaient de se disputer violemment, d'un bout à l'autre de la table sous les regards ahuris des sorciers. Certains même avaient sorti des armes. DES ARMES ! Harry était sidéré. Franchement. Non, ça n'allait vraiment pas bien finir. Harry avait de la peine pour le petit châtain qui semblait si petit au milieu de toutes ces brutes. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour le sortir de là ! Mais que faire ? Harry était terrorisé dès que le gars aux cicatrices levait les yeux vers eux. Et il y avait aussi ce blond-couronné-psychotique au sourire démentiel. Effrayant. Peut-être fallait-il inviter le garçon à leur table ? Il y serait probablement mieux.

/ CLING /

Theodore cligna des yeux. Un bruit métallique venait de résonner dans la Grande Salle. En levant les yeux de son plat, il en trouva la provenance. Les nouveaux venus. Il ne connaissait pas leurs noms, pas plus que les autres sorciers, Dumbledore n'ayant pas daigné leur répondre. C'était deux adolescents. L'un avait les yeux couleur acier et des cheveux brun. Aucun sourire, rien. Mais son regard promettait mille-et-une tortures. Il tenait dans ses mains des sortes de matraques... _' Tonfas '_ lui répondit sa conscience. L'autre avait une coupe de cheveux des plus étranges – même pour le monde sorcier_, puisqu'elle ressemblait étrangement à un ananas. Un ananas bleu, _duh_. En fait.. à bien y réfléchir, ça n'était certainement pas la chose la plus étrange chez ce type. Son regard l'était bien plus ! Mais Theo ne dirait rien. Parce qu'il était le plus calme des Slytherins. Mais honnêtement, qui se battait avec un trident ? Voulait-il se faire passer pour Poséidon ? Non... il ne pensait pas. Ça n'était pas drôle. Même dans ses pensées, ça ne l'était pas. Dès que les adolescents commencèrent à se battre, ce fut le chaos à la table des nouveaux invités. Et le tout, sous le regard clairement amusé du directeur ! Les Slytherins chuchotaient avec indignation jusqu'à ce que -

« Oï Teme ! Vous faîtes honte aux Vongola ! »

Il y eut un silence. Un ange passa, joua une berceuse, puis s'en alla en lançant des fleurs puis... l'explosion de murmures suivit.

Vongola... l'un des seuls clans moldus craints et respectés par la Communauté Magique. Étaient-ils... faisaient-ils parti de ce Clan ? Oui, songea Theo.. c'était évident. Pas pour tout le monde en tout cas, s'il se fiait aux murmures des verts et argents. Le chaos à la table des invités continuaient toujours cependant, jusqu'à ce que le doux, adorable, timide petit châtain, n'en ait assez.

« Oï ».

À ce simple mot, prononcé d'une voix basse et rauque, tout le monde, étudiants et mafieux, se tournèrent vers la même personne. Tsuna avait la tête baissée, les yeux fermés et l'ombre de ses cheveux masquant son expression, lui donnant un air ténébreux. On remarqua alors que la plupart des mafieux avaient gelé. Était-ce à cause du ton employé ?

Tsuna se tourna à demi vers eux en ouvrant les paupières, dévoilant des iris magnifiques mais anormalement orangées.

_ Pourriez-vous me faire le plaisir de baisser d'un ton ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

Les mafieux hochèrent frénétiquement la tête, sachant qu'un Tsuna en colère était mauvais pour eux. Et, après avoir eu la confirmation de toute sa famille qu'ils se tiendraient à carreau, juste comme ça, le Tsuna timide refit surface. Xanxus se permit un soupir de soulagement. La fin du monde n'était pas pour maintenant.

.

.

Dans la Salle, on cligna des yeux. Comment – comment diable était-ce Possible ?

* * *

**Julia13verseau :**_Ah ah je n'en doute pas une seconde._

**Tahury :** _Huh, je pense que je vais devoir re bosser un peu sur les dates mais j'ai tendance à m'embrouiller moi-même ^^. Une suite serait possible en effet. Je vais voir ça. _

**Lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Merci. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. En fait, les OS plus long (HP/KHR) ne sont pas publiés dans ce recueil mais à part_.

* * *

**Publié le : 30.06.2017**


End file.
